Various types of clasps and pins are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a fabric gathering device including a front half hingedly attached to a back half, a plurality of rounded ridges continuously disposed on a front surface of the back half of the clasp, an aperture disposed through the back half of the clasp, a pin disposed on a back surface of the front half of the clasp, and a pin cap removably disposed on an apex of the pin. What has been further needed is for the clasp to have an open position and an alternate closed position. The pin is disposed through the aperture when the clasp is in the closed position. The pin is disposed outside of the aperture when the clasp is in the open position. Lastly, what has been needed is for the pin to removably secure a piece of fabric within the clasp. The fabric gathering device thus provides a user with an easy, efficient, and affordable way to quickly adjust the size and change the style of an article of clothing. With the plurality of interchangeable decorative covers, the device can further be personalized by the user depending on his individual preferences at the time of use. Although the fabric gathering device can be used with clothing, the user can also attach the device to household items that include, but are not limited to, curtains, tablecloths, towels, and furniture covers. The pin cap ensures both the safety of the user and the secure attachment of the fabric within the clasp.